A wide variety of intracorporeal medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include guidewires, catheters, stents, and the like. These devices are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods. Of the known medical devices and manufacturing methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing medical devices.